Episode 9744 (15th April 2019)
Plot Peter works tirelessly to locate Carla. Wayne submits his completed report on the factory to the police. Imran blames him for letting Carla get away by taking so long with it. A copy of the report is left behind at the cafe, where Imran picks it up. Wayne comes back and retrieves it before Imran can act on his discovery. Tim goes to work as he's bored at home with Sally not giving him any affection. Wayne and Imran argue over whether Imran would have read the report given the chance. Imran says he wouldn't waste his time as it'll be made public soon enough anyway. The men square up to each other and Gary and Nick have to step in to defuse the situation. Johnny, Michelle and Kate call Carla's family and friends, including Suzie in LA, but no one has heard from her. Peter checks with Rob Donovan and finds he hasn't had a visitor in months. He attacks the Connors for treating Carla's disappearance as a call for attention and tells them she's not of sound mind and thinks Rana is still alive. Yasmeen finds Wayne's car boot open and his report missing. Dev begins meditating and purchases a blood pressure monitor, determined to win the bet. Toyah is puzzled when Nick asks her if she's seen Imran. Bethany clocks Gary driving past wearing a shirt and tie. Dev, Tim and Steve lark about with the blood pressure monitor, winding each other up to send their results sky-high. Sally is unimpressed to find Tim pretending to have a heart attack. Imran has a meeting with Claudia at the bistro. Wayne interrupts and accuses Imran of stealing his file. The Connors apologise to Peter and offer to do all they can to find Carla. The police also arrive at the bistro to take Imran to the station for questioning. Imran assumes Wayne called them. Sally begs Tim to take his heart attack seriously as she doesn't want to lose him. Gary continues to put no effort in to find new clients for Rick. Rick transfers him to debt collecting. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill Guest cast *Wayne Hayes - Adam Barlow *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls - Cafe and back entrance *Croesus Properties Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter informs Carla's family of her disappearance; and Sally wants Tim to take his condition seriously. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,252,348 viewers (3rd place). Category:2019 episodes